conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
House of Delegates (RSA) (TGM)
|established = 14 AL|leader1 = Julian Sheppard|leader2 = William Young|leader3 = Valerie Wilkinson|leader1_type = Speaker of the House|leader2_type = Leader of the Delegation|leader3_type = Shadow Leader of the Delegation|party1 = |structure1 = House of delegates after 2019 election.png|party2 = SP|party3 = LD}}The '''House of Delegates '''officially the '''House of Delegates of the Republic of Southern Argnoria '''is the lower house in the Southern Argnorian legislature. It along with the Senate composes the Parliament of the Southern Argnoria. It convenes in the Delegation Chamber in the Palace of Acadia. The house is elected every 5 years by the electorate. There is a total of 5000 members which makes it one of the biggest legislatures in the world. The Cabinet usually sits here and the Prime Minister must always come from this house. The House usually holds more power then the Senate and is more often seen as the rowdier house as there have been a number of arguments were the speaker has been unable to retain a orderly fashion within the house. This usually happens during Prime Ministers Questions which is when normally all members are in session and the house is more rowdier and louder then usual. Duties and Function The Constitution of Southern Argnoria gives legislative power to both legislative houses though clearly lines out if any stalemate takes place in the Senate over a bill or policy the House of Delegates shall make the final decision on such matter. This makes the House of Delegates more powerful in the sense it can end any tie breaks the Senate may make on a bill. The house is also the only house that can start any bills to affect public funds or revenue. The House of Delegates has full control over that. The House of Delegates can only start a impeachment trial on a certain individual though the trial must be heard by the Senate as well. The House of Delegates is the only house that can remove a federal judge without consent of the upper house. The Senate may call for the removal of a federal judge but must be approved by the House. The house has an election every 5 years were every member must run for reelection unless for retiring MP's or the speaker who is automatically reelected to the House of Delegates or is appointed a seat in the Senate. The total number of members of 5000 and this has been the same since 1997. Unlike the Senate were each constituency elects 10 senators the number of delegates is based of population. For example the Acadia Central Constituency elects 28 MP's while the Northern Territory Constituency only elects 12 MP's but is 3 times the size of Acadia Central Constituency. A full legislative term is 5 years though this can vary depending on the stability of the government. 5 months before an election is the parliament enters "Closing Time". All non-urgent bills are tied up and are either passed or dropped. All other government policies are finalised as each member presents his/her report which can be read by constituents for election purposes. At the last session the prime minister gives his end of legislative year speech and presents his cabinet report for his term. All other farewells and finality speeches are given in this last session. The Speaker then adjourns the house for the rest of the year. Finally when the prime minister does call an election the President will meet a joint session of the House of Delegates and Senate were he/she will close the parliament for an election. After an election is held the President holds the opening of the parliament. After this talks are underway to form a government normally the largest party takes office unless it needs to form a coalition. In the first session welcome speeches are given, the prime minister is nominated and appointed, the speaker is elected and cabinet officials and any other proceedings to begin the legislative year are done in this time period. Current Composition After the 2024 election huge changes were made to the House of Delegates. From 1988 until 2019 the chamber had around 5000 seats this was until the Electoral Commision deemed that smaller parties were not represented fairly enough. This led to the number of seats being changed to a huge 7625. This let many smaller parties make significant gains though the Socialist Party still gained a majority in the house. The house is organised in a arch form. A member may sit wherever they please though only certain party members can sit on certain seats. The majority party sits on the left of the speaker and the smallest party on the right. The Prime Minister also sits in the center with his cabinet.Category:Government (RSA) (TGM) Category:Republic of Southern Argnoria (TGM) Category:House of Delegates (RSA) (TGM) Category:Legislatures (RSA) (TGM)